I Gotta Pee
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: Maura gets brave and the girls pay a visit to the toilet in the dirty robber


Maura slid her bare foot up the inside of Jane's pant leg.

'So Maura literally had her hands...umm sorry.' Jane stuttered and shot Maura a warning look 'Sorry. Where was I? Right so Maura's hands where literally inside this woman's Uterus. And there's me holding this dead woman's stomach wide open!' She was gesturing widely describing how Maura had saved this baby after their spa day had been so dramatically interrupted.

Maura persisted. She was throwing caution to the wind and blamed the two bottles of wine that she had consumed. She avoided eye contact with Jane choosing to smile graciously at the group that where staring wide eyed at her. Jane had tendency to make things sound incredibly grand and Maura for once enjoyed the attention.

Her foot stopped suddenly when she felt Jane grasp her hands. She dared to look right into Jane's eyes and the wicked wink Jane gave her told her the bravery had not gone unnoticed.

'I gotta go pee, coming Maura' Jane tugged Maura out of her seat.

'I will be...' mumbled Maura while sniggering. 'Yes detective. I do need to urinate also'

'Maura, seriously. Can you not just say pee like everyone else!?' Jane's exasperated tone hid her real desire that she did not want to spill out in front of the guys.

The guys were laughing though and no one really noticed as the conversation moved on without them.

They entered the toilets and suddenly Maura didn't feel so brave. She ran into a cubicle saying 'Oh I really do have to pee Jane!'

Jane looked bemused as she chose the cubicle next to Jane's.

'Maura?'

'Yes Jane'

'What do ya mean I really do need to pee?'

'Oh...umm' Maura stumbled over what she wanted to say. She suddenly feared that this was a legitimate trip to the ladies between two friends. 'Well Jane...'

She stood, spending way too much time adjusting her underwear before flushing the toilet after putting the seat down. She took a breath and opened the door.

She gasped as she felt herself being lifted slightly off the ground and pushed backwards. She heard the cubicle door close and suddenly they were alone.

She looked up into dark eyes and her bravery returned. 'This is what I was expecting' she said as pulled her Jane into a deep kiss. She pressed herself flush with the detective feeling her badge push into her stomach. She moaned when she felt hands trying to pull her impossibly closer.

Jane was savouring this. She had waited years for this and finally it was happening, albeit in the toilets at the Dirty Robber. At the moment she didn't care as she felt Maura's hands on her face. She torturously pulled her lips on Maura's but kept their foreheads touching.

'Maura' she breathed. 'I can't believe this. I can't believe how right this feels'

'Jane, it was always right. But things this perfect are scary. I'm terrified but I can't stop now. I'm sick of pretending I'm still looking for the love of my life. I'm sick of pretending Ian meant more than he did. I'm sick of only holding you when things are bad. I want to be able to hold your hand, kiss you, wrap myself around you at 2am and it be okay. More than okay. It's always been you'

Jane felt tears threatening to spill over as Maura summed up how she also had been feeling since the Medical Examiner had come into her life 3 years ago. The ultimate slow burn.

Sometime during her thought process Maura had kissed her again and she felt fireworks. With each kiss she felt more and more confident that this was the best night of her life.

Maura's hand trailed along her belt before deftly undoing it. Jane gasped.

'Oh god, Jane I'm sorry. I shouldn't let myself get carried away'

'No Maura. Please! There's no one else I'd rather get carried away with' Jane pleaded.

Soon Maura's had undone her slacks and as they hit the floor Jane noticed Maura was holding her badge. 'Can't let that get damaged, can we? She winked and Jane saw stars as Maura's other hand investigated her underwear.

Jane was groaned loudly when the bathroom door opened. Maura froze and as Jane went to complain Maura put her fingers to Jane's lips

'Shussh Jane' she whispered.

Jane's heart was pounding. She spoke before she could stop herself

'Don't shush me' she whispered.

Maura eyes went wild as she was sure the room got deathly quiet. The bathroom door opened quickly and as it shut she was sure she could hear giggling.

'Jane, really?' Maura whined 'Could you not shush for once'

'Ha you know I hate it' Jane said before turning her attention to Maura's fingers. She kissed them while giving Maura a wicked look.

'We should go home'


End file.
